1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for gluing components, forming an adhesive layer which is capable of functioning at least in a temperature range of ≧100° C. to ≦160° C., the adhesive layer being obtained from a curable reactive resin system. The present invention also relates to the use of a reactive resin system for gluing piezoelectric ceramics and/or permanent magnets including rare earth elements and a component configuration including a piezoelectric ceramic, an impedance matching layer and an adhesive layer in contact with the piezoelectric ceramic and the impedance matching layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently there are known flexible adhesives for a use range up to approximately 80° C. However, they cannot be used in applications in which higher temperatures, temperature changes, and even mechanical vibrations occur at the same time. Examples of such applications include piezoelectric ultrasonic transducers and certain electric motors.
Curable reactive resin systems are described, for example, in published German patent application document DE 103 45 139 A1. These resin systems, in particular casting compounds, lamination resins or impregnation resins, are to be processed as two-component compounds and contain a resin component, a mineral filler, and polymer particles dispersed in the resin component. The filler includes nanoparticles. However, this does not describe how such reactive resin adhesive systems behave at elevated temperatures or changing temperatures or under mechanical stresses. Thus there is still a demand for alternative and further developed methods for gluing components.